Samuel
|kanji= サミュエル |rōmaji=''Samyueru'' |alias= Sammy |race=Exceed |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Black |hair= Sky Blue |blood type= |affiliation=Zentopia Church |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Legion Corps |previous team= |partner= Dan Straight |base of operations=Zentopia Church |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 131 (mentioned) Episode 132 (actual) |japanese voice= Yūya Uchida |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Samuel (サミュエル, Samyueru) is an Exceed and a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Appearance Samuel is a small, anthropomorphous light blue cat. Being an Exceed, he has cat-like features with whiskers, cat-like ears and nose. His attire consists of a Mitre with the Zentopia Church insignia on it, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, a red scarf adorned by a blue-colored ornament and a dark-blue shirt. Similar to Pantherlily, Samuel also has a battle form. Samuel grows taller and his body changes into a much more muscled tone. His scarf becomes somewhat a cape and his lower attire turns into long white trousers. Samuel's glasses are placed on his Mitre while he is in this form. His ears grows longer and fuzzy whiskers protrude on either side of his face and below his chin. Personality Samuel is a calm and patient individual. He is highly intelligent and believes that any situation has a cause and effect. With the help of his glasses, he is able to read any content at a faster rate and can fully memorize of what he has read. Aside from being intelligent, he is also arrogant, underestimating Fairy Tail members for their lack of carefulness and usage of sentences. Samuel likes to receive data and make calculations. As to what happens when his calculations are amiss, Samuel acts hysterically and his sophisticated actions turn to a more confused, and naive manner. History Samuel was one of the one hundred Exceed's eggs sent to Earth Land as part of Extalia Kingdom's plan to save their race. Samuel then was born and raised by the Legion Corps, prompting him to be a devotee of them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Lucy Heartfilia shows the "Key of the Starry Heavens," one of the two books referred to as "The Two Great Myths," Samuel finally introduces himself to the members of Fairy Tail who are currently searching for clues about the mysterious clock. He predicted Fairy Tail coming to the Heartfilia Konzern and discover some clue about the clock. When Lucy and the others try to escape with the book, Samuel followed Lucy, leaving Dan Straight and Erza Scarlet to battle each other. He managed to find Lucy and the others through his predictions and ask them to just hand the book to him to avoid any more fights. Lucy and Happy try to fool them by throwing a false book to Happy to keep it away from the Legion Corps. Unfortunately, Samuel's calculations enable him to find out that the real book is hidden under Michelle Lobster's dress. Using his Gale-Force Reading Glasses, he memorizes the book and decides to leave it to Lucy. After Samuel's calculations lead to the defeat of Natsu and his team, he, along with Dan Straight, head back to Byro Cracy in order to report to him. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 Later, Samuel watches as Gajeel digs into the mountain's peak. He sees as Gajeel stops and tells his group members something. After that, Samuel is revealed, hovering above the group, saying that he is looking for the same thing as they are. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 Samuel introduces himself to Gajeel and the others and explains about the Legion Corps. Samuel is called Sammy by Gajeel, which makes him angry. Samuel calls Pantherlily nii-san because he is older, and a slightly annoyed Pantherlily then says that he will take care of Samuel until Gajeel and his group locate the clock piece. Samuel states that he knows that Pantherlily went through a lot of trouble because he sided with the humans in Edolas, and tells him to take things the smart way, like him. When Lily then transforms into his battle form, Samuel too, does the same. They start fighting while Gajeel and the others dig and fall down into a cavern in the mountain, with Samuel stating that it is all going according to his calculations. Samuel dodges all of Pantherlily's incoming attacks, and Pantherlily says to fight fair and square, but Samuel replies that that is what slow-witted beings do. Going on to say that the Legionnaires have been through vigorous training to adapt through any situation, he pushes Pantherlily off a cliff and praises himself. Pantherlily then ambushes him and says that Gajeel and the others must have found the part already, but Samuel reveals that there are traps in the ruins. When Pantherlily gets free from Samuel's grasp, he demands to know if Samuel is an Exceed that was sent to Earth Land too, and Samuel confirms that it is true. After Gajeel defeats the statue, Samuel frets, wondering how his calculations could have gone wrong. Pantherlily takes advantage of the opportunity and defeats him. Pantherlily then offers to battle again, but Samuel goes on about how next time, he will be able to defeat them with the correct calculations, which annoys Pantherlily, who sends him flying. As Gajeel's group is returning Samuel is following them, which causes them to get annoyed. He requests that Pantherlily talk to him privately, and upon stepping away from the group, Samuel brings to light that Exceed perceive time differently to humans, and that due to this there was something in the Key of the Starry Heavens book that leapt out at him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Tsubasa): Samuel is able to sprout angelic wings that gives him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto): Similar with Pantherlily, Samuel can also transform his body to a much larger version.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Claw Beam: Samuel has shown the ability to increase his claw's length and, once they begin to glow, shoot powerful purple lasers against his enemies. Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Samuel possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allows him to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Having these glasses, he was able to memorize the full contents of "Key of the Starry Heavens", one of the two books referred to as "The Two Great Myths". Sketchpad: A sketchpad with the Zentopia Church insignia on it. Samuel uses this to record his calculations. Battles & Events *Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel *Pantherlily vs. Samuel *The 100-Egg Evacuation References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Villains Category:Anime Exclusive